Repercussions
by CWprodigy
Summary: Raphael Barba discovers the repercussions of a lollipop. Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe. Barba/Huang Slash. Alpha!Barba, Omega!George. Basically an excuse for them to have sex in Barba's office.


.

.

X

Raphael Barba hates the couple days after Halloween. There is always left over candy getting passed out at malls, supermarkets, hospitals…

Barba does not have a prominent sweet tooth, never did as a kid. But he knows the dangers of candy, has seen sugar-high kids bouncing off the walls. He also knows the repercussions of a lollipop especially in moments like this.

He watches as the Asian man wraps his tongue around the red sucker, runs it over his stained lips, and back to the treat again. It is a slow, continuous process that leaves a slight ache in Barba's groin. He stiffens automatically, mouth suddenly dry.

George has not noticed him yet. He is in his office perched on his desk, legs swinging in an uncharacteristic childishness that comes out far more than most would guess. Barba is not thinking of the childishness at this point. He is thinking of the exact opposite.

_Spread legs and lusty moans spilling from a parted mouth…_

The ADA clears his throat. "George."

George throws him a slightly surprised half-smile but makes no move to get off his desk. "Hey," he says. "I know I'm a little early so if you have to finish up some stuff it's not a problem."

The attorney nods, brushing past the other man. His nose picks up the damp scent of Alpha on his skin and something under that: heat. He frowns something akin to sudden jealousy filling him. He places his briefcase on the table and sits in his chair, leaning back and making a cage with his fingers.

"Why do you smell like Alpha?"

They share a charged look, brown eyes meeting. There is a sudden tension as Barba's eyes rove over George's body. He is dressed casually for once: dark pants, a green button up and a brown sweater-vest due to the chill. He's still sucking on that damn lollipop and it shouldn't be that distracting but it is. He can't focus with those stained lips taunting him.

"_Please," George would say, wriggling against him. "Please."_

"A suspect got a bit agitated. It was nothing major."

The ADA is on him before he can blink, skirting around the desk with a look of disbelief and worry. "Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?"

He is closer than he intended. Up close, the Asian's eyelashes are glossy and thick. His tongue runs over the fullness of his lips self-consciously as he cranes his neck to stare at the other man.

"You don't seem like the type to mix personal business with work counselor," George says casually, chucking the half eaten lollipop into the waste paper basket to his right. "I wasn't hurt and you tend to…overreact."

Raphael does not ask what their personal business is, but he can feel some sort of double meaning just under the surface. "That's only because you tend to _underreact _when people decide to put their hands on you."

The psychiatrist looks at him, really looks. He knows Barba has a rough exterior. Bluntness and unrelenting truth were his weapons of choice, mixed with the arrogance and swagger all experienced attorneys get after a while. He is too close, towering. George can smell his musky Alpha scent mixed with coffee and cologne.

"You have to realize counselor," George says slowly. "There are times where I don't mind others hands on me."

"Oh?" Barba says but his voice comes out more as a growl. He blames it on seeing how far he can go, the smell of Omega in his nose that causes him to place his large hands on either side of George's hips. "What if I don't want that?"

George looks up to meet his gaze, eyes intense and searching. His seems puzzled, eyes narrowing and head cocking to the side like an inquisitive pup. When he speaks his tone is wary as if he's preparing for disappointment.

"Prove it."

Raphael very slowly, deliberately kisses him. The gasp that follows is swallowed by the ADA's mouth as he bites down on the George's lower lip, swiping his tongue across in apology soon after. Obediently George parts his full lips, moaning as a scorching appendage snakes it's way into his hot mouth. Searing arousal creates a slow burn in his belly.

When the ADA pulls away, George whines, eyes half-hooded, all swollen lips glistening and red with the tiniest drop of blood where he's been bitten.

There's a question in his eyes, trying to push against the lust but not quite succeeding. Barba can smell his lust more clearly now, the scent of an Omega in heat that smells of sweat and leather and sex.

"Raphael," Drawn out, a lusty purr, the most vulnerable voice Raphael's ever heard. His arms are wrapped around the attorney's neck, pulling him closer.

"Are you going into heat?" Raphael rumbles heatedly against his ear, fingers digging into his hips. George whimpers, nodding his head yes. And the taller man would want nothing more than to take him right there in his office.

But George is not thinking straight. An Omega going into his heat is like someone taking Ecstasy. They aren't in control of their actions.

"We can't," he says. "You aren't in your right mind right now. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be," George whines, nuzzling into his neck. He nibbles at his collarbone and Raphael exhales to control himself. "I want you. I need you inside me." Another nip, a warm tongue and deft fingers trying to unbutton his shirt. "Please."

"George," Raphael says. He is barely controlling himself. His erection is straining against his boxers and his Alpha instincts are threatening to kick in. "Don't push me."

The psychiatrist removes his hands, looking down and biting his lips, managing to look coy and vulnerable at the same time. "I just wanted you to fuck me, take me over your desk, pull down my pants and—"

Barba cuts him off with a scorching kiss, hastily ripping off the ugly sweater vest and unbuttoning the dress-shirt. He kisses his neck, his ear, sinking his teeth into where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Is this what you do?" Raphael rumbles into his ear, pulling his shirt down even more. "Do you spread your legs for anyone who says they'll touch your cock?" He growls at the mere thought, running his hands between the doctor's legs.

"I…no," George pants out. "Only you I promise. I don't…not a slut." He whimpers, hiding his face in Barba's neck. The ADA chuckles lowly, unzipping the smaller man's pants and pulling them down.

"That's good." He reaches a hand into his boxers. George's erection is swollen and red, leaking precum from the tip. Barba strokes it harshly, not letting up. "I don't like my boys to be sluts George."

"_Raphael please…" _He's trembling now, falling apart under the ADA's hands, whimpering and pleading. Tingling heat licks its way at his spine. He's so close.

"Good boy," Raphael says, pumping him relentlessly. "Now and cum for me."

George does as he's told, whole body trembling as he surrenders himself completely to Raphael. The Alpha rubs his back and kisses him as he calms down, barely moving to grab tissues to clean up the mess.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?" He brushes George's hair from his face.

George shakes his head and reaches for Raphael's belt only to have his hands gently removed. He looks up questioningly.

"We still can't. I don't want our first time to be when you're body is telling you it needs sex. I want it to be because you truly want to." Raphael tenderly begins to redress him. He zips his pants, re-buttons his shirt, and reaches across the desk to reclaim the sweater-vest and pulls it over his head.

"We missed dinner," George says suddenly, checking his watch. Raphael stares at him in his disheveled state, eyes slightly glazed over from post-coital euphoria.

"We can still make dinner at my place," Raphael says, helping him off the desk.

"Is this a date counselor?" George teases, smirking. Raphael reluctantly leaves his side to snag his briefcase and shove a few files into it. He pauses, pretending to contemplate.

"Chinese?"

They come to the door. Raphael opens it and smells his own scent hanging heavily on the doctor's skin as he walks past.

"Sounds great," George calls over his shoulder and the Alpha male hurries to catch up to him.

X

.

.

_A/N: Just a little one-shot for a friend's birthday. Happy Birthday Raven! _

_Please review and tell me what ya think._


End file.
